A cámara lenta
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Porque Matthew es simplemente un suicidio a cámara lenta...
1. Promesa

**A cámara lenta**

O

- ¡No! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí! ¡No voy a bajar del auto! ¡Suéltenme, por favor, suéltenme!

Katyushka levanta la vista de los papeles que lee sobre el escritorio de su oficina y la desvía hasta la ventana, observando cómo ya hay algunas enfermeras y uno que otro paramédico que corren hasta alcanzar el nuevo auto que ha llegado y que sabe que trae a alguien nuevo. Suspira inconforme, porque hace tiempo que no oían los gritos a la entrada de un paciente.

El centro de rehabilitación de la clínica Santa María es un prado extenso, con infraestructura moderna y de colores llamativos. Tiene un letrero que es accesible a la vista desde metros de distancia y hay perros que guardan las entradas principales y traseras. Es un lugar de ayuda para personas con trastornos de la conducta, específicamente, en el ámbito alimenticio. El centro de rehabilitación Santa María, acoge a hombres y mujeres que presenten síntomas de anorexia y bulimia o de cualquier tipo de pérdida del apetito intencional. Tiene grandes estatutos y credenciales y todos quienes trabajan ahí –que no son demasiados, tampoco- dan su mejor esfuerzo por lograr que cada paciente salga recuperando su libertad y su derecho a vivir y por sobre todo, el entendimiento de que sólo se están haciendo daño a sí mismos con cada comida que se niegan.

Pero tal parece que ésta será una ocasión difícil.

- ¡Mamá, no me quiero quedar aquí! ¡Te juro que voy a comer más, lo prometo, pero no me dejes aquí, por favor! ¡Mamá, por favor!

Los gritos son desesperados. Katyushka decide salir para verlo por sí misma pero tropieza con el pie de uno de los paramédicos y él chico le toma de los brazos, en un intento de impedir la caída.

- Lo siento –murmura.

- No importa. ¿Qué está pasando afuera? ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?

- Es un chico –le dice. Ambos caminan rápidamente por el pasillo rodeado de las habitaciones donde están los pacientes- Algo escuché de que los papás lo van a internar; Natalia lo vio. Dice que parece un muerto.

Katyushka y el joven rubio salen de la gran casa y con la mirada encuentran el auto blanco que está lleno de gente vestida del mismo color. Alfred intenta ver por entre todas las personas al chico que ésta gritando como si le asesinaran y Katyushka tira de su brazo para que se acerquen. Los dos están confundidos, hace mucho tiempo que no tenían que lidiar con un paciente tan conflictivo.

- ¿Dónde está Arthur? Necesito ver la ficha del chico.

- Allá, ayudando a sacarlo del auto. Parece que tiene fuerza.

Alfred lo dice de una manera burlona y Katyushka le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Se mueve nerviosa mientras su delantal blanco lo hace al viento y también su cabello platinado, que contrasta con su piel blanca.

A veces, Katyushka cree que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo cada día en esa clínica de rehabilitación, a las chicas que no hacen más que esconder la comida o que la vomitan cuando vuelven a sus habitaciones, las que lloran silenciosamente por las noches y de las que ellos deben cuidar irremediablemente. Katyushka las entiende, porque ella sufrió de anorexia en un momento determinado de su vida y necesitó entonces gente que fuese capaz de ayudarle a salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba, por eso, ahora da lo mejor de sí misma para tratar de tenderles una mano, porque se ve reflejada en ellas.

Mientras se acerca, es capaz de tener ante sus ojos el rostro del chico. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenían a un paciente hombre nuevo en casa… con éste serán dos, pero éste es muy diferente al que lleva años allí. Tiene el cabello rubio ondulado y sus ojos parecen fuego de lo ardientes que están, su rostro luce demacrado y los pómulos se sobresalen, es muy pálido y las ojeras se dejan mostrar como si aquel muchacho no hubiese dormido en días. Y es así, probablemente.

Hay una mujer a su lado, que se ve envejecida y miserable, tomándole de los hombros y a quien se aferra irreparablemente, llorando. Katyushka ve que Arthur le tiene agarrado de la cintura y que su mueca es casi de dolor o asco, no está segura.

- ¡Vámonos a la casa, mamá, no me quiero quedar aquí! ¡Te prometo que voy a comer más, te lo prometo, mamá, por favor!

Y Katyushka fija su mirada en la mujer adulta, que cierra los ojos llenos de cansancio. Todos se han quedado en silencio y ella toma la palabra, abriendo la boca reseca, como si fuese un esfuerzo abrumador. El agotamiento es evidente, Katyushka le entiende, le hace recordar a su propia madre.

- No tiene caso que hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, Matthew.

* * *

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ha mostrado estas conductas?

Katyushka pregunta suavemente, sin la intención de sonar una muchacha entrometida. A su lado derecho está Alfred, anotando en un cuaderno todo lo que la mujer –su nombre es Ashley- tiene que decirles. El chico está sentado junto a su madre, mirando permanentemente al suelo. Está como encogido y da una apariencia precaria por sus hombros delgados y caídos.

- Hace dos semanas, dejó de comer por completo, pero comenzó hace más de dos meses.

- ¿A qué se refiere con que dejó de comer por completo?

- No almorzaba, ni en casa ni en el colegio. Dejó las golosinas, la comida chatarra y a él antes le encantaba… y hasta hace tres días, más o menos, no aceptó agua. Mi marido y yo tuvimos que dársela a la fuerza.

- Bien… anota eso, Alfred.

El americano obedece, mirando de reojo al chico que sigue sin levantar la vista.

- Y bueno, ¿qué edad tiene el paciente?

- Hace poco cumplió los diecisiete.

- Está en plena pubertad… eso es algo que también influye mucho en las personas que padecen anorexia nerviosa. El cuerpo experimenta muchos cambios, físicos, psicológicos, las hormonas se revolucionan y es muy común que los adolescentes se sientan inseguros de su propia apariencia –explica, paciente- porque recién están formando su yo interno y externo.

Ashley asiente.

- Pero, también sabemos que la anorexia es causada por varios factores, entre ellos la herencia genética, la baja autoestima, las situaciones personales, la presión social… ¿Matthew ha vivido, o han vivido ustedes, como familia, algún hecho que les haya llevado a un nivel importante de estrés?

Matthew levanta la vista al instante que escucha eso. Sus ojos, violetas, se fijan en Katyushka y después en su madre y frunce el ceño, con un puchero evidente de llanto. La mujer joven dice despacio a Alfred que entregue un pañuelo al chico, y el rubio lo hace con un apuro que es casi obvio.

Matthew no acepta el pañuelo y no levanta las manos. Sólo está mirando fijamente a su madre, rogándole sin palabras que por favor no lo haga.

- Ha habido cosas… muy difíciles.

- ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Han sido muy fuertes para Matthew? Eso puede ser un dato importantísimo para descubrir el origen de su anorexia.

- Algunos días antes de su cumpleaños… –comienza a hablar, viéndose limitada por la mirada oscura de Matthew, casi quemando sobre su piel- Nosotros somos una familia de cuatro. Francis, Matthew, Chloé y yo…

Y Matthew cierra los ojos al oír ese nombre, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- Pero ahora… Chloé…

No lo aguanta, es demasiado, demasiado doloroso.

Matthew se pone de pie botando la silla, abre la puerta y súbitamente corre hacia afuera, importándole un bledo si alguien grita su nombre. Él no quiere escuchar lo que su madre va a decir, ni recordar ese momento, porque es lo más fuerte que ha vivido en toda su puta vida.

- ¿¡Qué estás esperando, Alfred!? ¡Ve a buscarlo!

Katyushka llama y el rubio parece despertar y acelera el paso, pero el cuerpo delgado de Matthew ya no se ve entre la bruma invisible de la Clínica de rehabilitación Santa María.

* * *

- Hora de la comida, chicos. Levántense, vayan a lavarse las manos y bajen al comedor.

Elizabeta pasa frente a todas las habitaciones golpeando las puertas. Son las nueve y media de la noche y corresponde la cena.

Las niñas comienzan a salir de los cuartos lentamente, desganadas, conversando algunas entre ellas, esperando que la comida de este día no sea tan contundente como la que siempre sirven. Caminan despacio, ni siquiera sonríen a Elizabeta, que toma del brazo a una de las chicas, la niña menor del recinto, Victoria, de sólo 13 años, que parece que se quebrará si pega un par de pasos más.

Él espera a que todos salgan, y se desliza lentamente entre el umbral, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Mira curioso hacia todas partes, intentando saber dónde está el chico nuevo, escuchó los gritos hace unas horas, pero nada se ve alrededor, así que él, Iván Braginski, el único hombre internado, camina sin prisas hasta el comedor.

Es muy delgado, aunque macizo y su rostro, demacrado. Los ojos violetas parecen más oscuros de los que deberían y hasta su cabello rubio es débil, probablemente por lo maltrecho de todo su cuerpo.

Iván llega hasta donde todas las chicas están sentadas y donde los paramédicos y enfermeras se encuentran vigilando. Echa un vistazo a toda la habitación y se sorprende cuando ve a alguien que no debería estar ahí o que él no recuerda. Entonces este es el chico nuevo.

El chico nuevo, de hombros gachos, ojos tan hinchados. Iván le hace un escaneo de pies a cabeza, tiene un plato de pollo y arroz al frente y el rubio se sorprende, porque él ni siquiera se había fijado en el suyo.

Matthew toma cuidadoso el tenedor con su mano izquierda y comienza a juguetear con la comida. ¿Por qué le han dejado aquí? Él fue muy claro. Si su madre se iba y le abandonaba en esa cárcel, él jamás volvería a comer. Y bueno, ha ocurrido.

- Deja de jugar con la comida, Matthew –dice Alfred, con los ojos fijos en él. El niño no responde, sigue haciendo círculos en el arroz y siente asco, tanto asco con apenas el olor de la cebolla.

La mayoría de las chicas sentadas comen con la cabeza apoyada en el puño, como si les doliera. Tragan a duras penas, aguantándose los deseos de vomitar o de mandar todo al carajo, porque las reglas son claras, si alguien vomita ahí será castigado con más comida.

A Iván le ha pasado un montón de veces, pero él sigue insistiendo. Ha estado ahí desde que tiene 18 años –no hace tanto cumplió los 22- y no planea irse pronto, porque sabe que no le dejarán. Iván es un niño problema y daría una pésima reputación a su padre, el senador respetado del congreso, así que a todo el mundo allá afuera les conviene que él siga encerrado.

- ¿Cómo está la comida? Tienen que acabársela toda, después viene el postre, hicimos flan, especialmente para ti, Lily.

La aludida –que es rubia, muy pequeña, Matthew siente que todo el mundo allí es exageradamente débil y precario- apenas asiente, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Y tú, Matthew? ¿No te gusta el postre?

Matthew no contesta, ni mira hacia Elizabeta.

- El flan es de chocolate, y podemos darte más de una ración si quieres.

- No quiero –murmura despacio.

- Entonces cómete toda la comida, por lo menos. La regla es dejar el plato limpio.

- Eso es jodidamente asqueroso.

- No toleramos las groserías en esta casa, joven. Compórtate.

- No voy a comportarme porque no quiero estar aquí.

- Estás aquí por tu propio bien. Si no comes, Matthew, vas a morir. ¿Sabes lo delgado que estás? No alcanzas a pesar 39 kilos, deberías pesar por lo menos 60.

- Eli tiene razón, Matthew –dice Alfred, acercándose a él. Matthew no le mira a los ojos, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando le encontró llorando y se lo llevó despacio hasta la oficina otra vez.- ¿Quieres que te de yo la comida? –pregunta sonriente, como intentando serle agradable.

- Sí, intenta dársela, o si no, no va a comer nada.

Alfred asiente, y se pone en cuclillas a su lado. Matthew sigue estático, jugando con la comida, desparramando el arroz hasta los bordes del plato. No ha tocado el pollo. El rubio le quita el tenedor de la mano suavemente pero Matthew mantiene apretado, sin dejarle.

- Dale, Matthew. Pásame el tenedor, tienes que comer. De a poquito, así no te dan ganas de vomitar ni nada.

- A ver, Matthew. Dale el tenedor a Alfred. Él quiere ayudarte, como todos en esta casa y…

- ¿Por qué me tratan como si fuese enfermo? ¡Yo no estoy enfermo! ¡Y ya dije! ¡Si me siguen teniendo en esta mierda, no voy a comer nunca más!

- Entonces vas a morir.

- ¡Entonces quiero morir!

Elizabeta le quita el tenedor de las manos al americano y con poca delicadeza fuerza a Matthew a abrir la boca y tragar la comida, la gran porción de arroz que alcanzó a ser contenida. El niño patalea y chilla pero Elizabeta hunde el tenedor en su boca y Matthew no tiene más opción que tragar. Todos en la mesa están mirándolo fijamente, Iván mastica el pollo con los ojos violetas fijos en la expresión de disgusto de Matthew y en las convulsiones que parece experimentar.

Todo el cuerpo le tirita y las arcadas son tan inminentes y Matthew no puede evitarlo, porque al momento en que siente en plenitud el sabor de todos los condimentos en su boca, devuelve todo, vomitando completamente el plato de la comida.

Elizabeta se enfada y le grita. Alfred intenta limpiar la mesa.

Las chicas e Iván están observando todo en silencio. Las enfermeras se llevan a Matthew de inmediato. Elizabeta refunfuña y el americano se queda con la mirada baja, pasando un paño húmedo.

Comienza a pensar para sí.

No es que Matthew no quiera comer, es que ya no puede.

Y hace mucho tiempo que no tenían un caso así.

Cierra los ojos con cansancio y hace una mueca de preocupación.

Le hubiese gustado estar en la oficina junto a Katyushka en el momento en que Ashley contó lo ocurrido antes del cumpleaños de Matthew, tal vez así tendría una idea pequeña de cómo ayudarle.

* * *

Okay... tenía esta idea hace harto tiempo.

Me gusta la problemática, porque me gusta crear fanfics con contenido, así que intenté hacerlo lo más realista posible; también me es de cierta manera fácil, porque conocí la anorexia por un tiempo.

Me inspiré también en la canción Julien de Placebo.

Por cierto, Chloé sería Seychelles :D y Ashley sólo un nombre inventado para mamá de Mattie xd _¿reviews?_


	2. Vale la pena

**A cámara lenta**

O

Cuando despertó, Matthew estaba recostado contra las sábanas suaves de la cama de alguien que no reconocía como sí mismo, a pesar de que la primera impresión que tuvo fue la de estar en casa, por el color negro de las paredes. Siente que la cabeza le duele y que su alrededor da vueltas y entonces abre los ojos con sosiego, atraído por el olor a vodka que inunda la habitación y las luces débiles desde el techo.

Matthew intenta incorporarse, aunque el estómago se le apriete y la garganta se le seque; cree que si sigue ahí, alguien va a abrirle la boca y obligarle a comer. Y por Dios, que no quiere hacerlo.

Apoyando las palmas cuidadosamente, así se levanta. Ve primero el velador a su costado derecho, después la ventana y las cortinas blancas; agacha la mirada y en el piso hay una alfombra del mismo color como hilada a mano. Le parece un detalle dulce. Sigue recorriendo, aún con los ojos nublados. Hay un armario al frente y es tan grande, que Matthew está seguro que no es el único en ese cuarto, además, hay ropa doblada a los pies de la cama a su lado.

Hay una cama a su lado.

Se tensa y siente miedo. Las mejillas se le calientan al mirar al chico sentado sobre almohadas grises que tiene un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y un vaso de licor en la izquierda y bota el humo que llega hasta su nariz. Matthew se sorprende cuando le ve sonreír y enarca las cejas, él no conocía a ese hombre rubio ubicado a su frente.

- Buenas noches –murmura y Matthew tiene el presentimiento de que su frase está llena de cinismo y veneno.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Es lo primero que puede formular sin caer otra vez en la inconciencia y lo dice porque Matthew odia convivir con alguien que no conoce. Ni siquiera le vio al llegar. A veces hasta se olvida de que ya no está en su casa nunca más.

- Mi nombre es Iván, Iván Braginski, un gusto. ¿Tú eres Matthew? Elizabeta y el americano te llamaban así cuando intentaban darte de comer.

No contesta, baja la cabeza.

- Eso fue asqueroso.

- Tienes razón. Cuando te obligan a comer es aún mucho peor.

- Sí… -está de acuerdo. Muy de acuerdo.

Iván sonríe, aplastando el cigarro contra el cenicero de cristal sobre la mesita. Echa un vistazo a Matthew, que intenta sentarse con las piernas abiertas y acurrucar las manos entre los muslos, porque todavía todo se da vueltas en su cabeza, incluso los recuerdos.

- Fue una brutalidad –opina él, acomodándose a tipo indio en la cama y Matthew sigue cada movimiento con los ojos, pero no contesta- Elizabeta cree que aquí todo el mundo está bajo sus órdenes, se parece a una dictadura, pero no es tan lista como cree. Ayer vomité todo el almuerzo y ni cuenta se dio –Iván dice como orgulloso- O ya no quiere hacerlo. Probablemente cree que soy un caso perdido. ¿Por qué la gente se cansa de mí, Matthew? ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado?

- La gente no se cansa de mí… -Matthew murmura con mucho cuidado, enredando los dedos entre ellos aunque no está seguro, porque si…

- Si no se cansaran de ti, ¿por qué tu familia vino a botarte a esta mierda?

Exactamente eso.

Porque si a su madre o a su padre le interesase lo que ocurriese con él, nunca le habrían dejado solo en ese lugar frío y solitario; en vez de eso estaría en casa, caliente en su cama, cerca de la estufa, oyendo la lluvia caer y escribiendo poesía. Nada de eso está pasando ahora. Entonces Matthew cierra los ojos con fuerza y levanta la cabeza para que Iván lo mire; irónicamente se siente protegido con la mirada tan dura y cálida, a la vez, del chico rubio. Es como si le hiciese pensar.

Chloé fue la única persona que nunca se aburrió de él, que nunca se cansó de estar junto a él, que nunca le gritó ni se alejó porque simplemente se hartó de tolerar la personalidad de Matthew. Quizá, porque Matthew era el hombre más dulce a su lado. A sus ojos. A su boca, a sus manos, a su cuerpo entero.

Y Matthew, con el pensamiento dudoso en la cabeza _Mi hermana fue la única que nunca se cansó de mí,_ sonríe abiertamente, como hace semanas no lo hace.

Tan curioso es que Iván haya sido el único capaz de sacar una sonrisa de esos labios resecos por el vómito y la falta de agua.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¿Lo dejaron con el ruso? ¿A quién mierda se le ocurrió?

- ¿Por qué estas como, tan alterado? Son los dos únicos hombres y la habitación de Iván es lo suficientemente grande como para compartirla con Matthew. Además, es peligroso dejar al nuevo solo…

- No, Katyushka , más peligroso es dejarlo con el tipo ese. ¿Cuánto lleva acá? ¿4 años? Matthew es un niño que acaba de llegar, no sabe nada de los trucos que inventa el otro para que hagamos como que creemos que ha engordado. –Alfred alardea, hace gestos con las manos, porque está enrabiado y cree que todo esto es una mierda. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarlos juntos? Iván es un veterano que no ha querido salir de ahí porque la bulimia y las drogas no se lo permiten y porque el papá paga bien para que nadie se entere de él. Matthew, en cambio, es un niñito que lo único que necesita es ayuda y una buena guía para lograr salir adelante; Iván simplemente está hasta el fondo de la bulimia porque no quiere salir de ella, lo hace por llamar la atención.

Alfred cree en eso firmemente.

- No tenemos como opción cambiarlo, de todas maneras –Elizabeta se inmiscuye en la conversación, mientras bebe de su vaso lleno de soda naranja, frunciendo los labios por lo ácido y por el pensamiento del niño rubio ondulado que cruza su mente. Es conflictivo y desordenado, un desadaptado social, igual que Iván. Para ella hacen la pareja perfecta- No debería preocuparte tanto.

- Me preocupa como me preocuparía cualquiera de las bebas.

- Las bebas –repite Katyushka sin poder dejar de reír.- ¿Desde cuándo le tomó tanto cariño a las niñitas? Usted es nuevo aquí, señorito.

Alfred sonríe un poco por lo de señorito, agitándose el cabello. No es que él crea que realmente lo es, pero sentir que alguien le pone atención y hasta le halaga, es una sensación que el americano no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

- Hey, voy a cumplir el año. Ya casi, faltan como… tres semanas.

- Pero aún no, así que no tienes voz ni voto en esta casa. Matthew se queda con Iván porque Katyushka y yo lo hemos decidido de esa manera; ¿quién sabe? En una de esas se hacen amigos, a mí se me hacen bien parecidos.

Alfred hace una mueca de desagrado, tomando la taza de café y soplando porque está caliente; Katyushka simplemente se encoge de hombros, dónde dormirá Matthew no debería estarles causando tantos problemas como los que ya provoca, no debería tener un espacio importante en la cabeza de cada uno. Y sin embargo, ahí está, flota en el ambiente, en la situación tensa que se ha convertido su palabrería escasa, está ahí, reflejado en el espejo en que Alfred se mira, y es incómodo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El papá de Iván se llama Mijail Braginski, es un respetado senador del partido Conservador. Tiene 47 años, es separado y es padre de otros tres hijos, que viven con la mamá de Iván. El señor Braginski nació en Estados Unidos, pero su papá (el abuelo de Iván) es originario de Rusia y llegó al país americano por allá por los años sesenta, en pleno estado de conmoción nacional. Se quedó a formar una familia en Washington, conoció a una chica de la elite estadounidense y se casó, tuvo a Mijail y Brenda, pero Brenda murió cuando tenía siete meses, entonces siempre fue como si Mijail hubiese sido hijo único.

Desde un principio amó la política, por la gran influencia que había tenido desde generaciones atrás, costumbre que heredó a Mijail y que éste, a su vez, esperó entregar a todos sus hijos –y todos hombres, es una curiosidad tremenda-. De los cuatro muchachos, las cosas se distribuyeron así: Vladimir Braginski, el mayor, se dedicó a la economía y trabaja ahora en el sector de finanzas de una municipalidad de un sector alto de Washigton. Luego vienen los gemelos: Dmitri y Aleksandr. Ambos se decidieron por la matemática y son ingenieros comerciales. Después de ellos, el siguiente es Iván. Iván y su mente histriónica.

Si a Mijail y Lyovka les preguntaran acerca de la personalidad de Iván, ellos estarían de acuerdo en decir que su hijo fue un buen niño hasta que cursó la secundaria, entonces todos sus planes de ser alguien importante cayeron al suelo. A la mierda la política y los estudios. Iván sólo quería escuchar rock, tocar la guitarra, ir a recitales y amanecer borracho o drogado con sus nuevos amigos; dejó la escuela y luego sobrevinieron todos los otros problemas. Para ese entonces, su padre comenzaba la campaña para ser elegido senador y no le convenía que se supiera sobre su pequeño hijo.

Iván fue aislándose en su propio mundo, en el vodka, en el vino, las cervezas, la heroína y más, luego cayó en una depresión horrible que terminó por desencadenar la bulimia que le mantiene hace cuatro años en este centro de rehabilitación.

Ésa es su historia.

Ah, y olvidaba a su hermanastro, el menor. Se llama Raivis. Ahora debe tener como 13 años, es una molestia, no quisieran saber sobre él.

- Así que mejor cuéntame la tuya.

Matthew parpadea un poco, mirando la hora en el reloj que está encima de la mesa. No le quiere decir a Iván, pero tiene sueño y son pasadas las una de la madrugada. Se tapa la boca para acallar el bostezo, está cansado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para contarte mi historia de vida?

- Yo no tuve reparos en decírtela, Matthew.

- Pero tú eres tú, yo necesitaría más tiempo. Además, ¿notaste qué hora es? Súper tarde, son más de las una. Iván, muero de sueño.

- Oh y no te lo dije, mañana hay que levantarse temprano porque hay escuela. Supongo que Elizabeta no te lo comunicó… bueno, pequeño, estabas tan concentrado en vomitar la comida que ni cuenta te diste cuando las otras niñas se pusieron a gritar.

Matthew se pone de pie, abriendo el armario. No quiere oír esta vez al rubio, porque no quiere hablar de eso, tampoco. Saca su piyama, que sabe que está ahí porque Iván se lo dijo. Se quita los pantalones y la polera sin pudor y en minutos tiene puestos los short azules y la polera desgastada, ancha y larga, estampada en la bandera de Rusia. Cuando Iván le ve, no puede evitar soltar una risa.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Matthew? Nosotros ya estábamos predestinados.

El menor no hace caso. Abre las sábanas de la cama y se acuesta dándole la espalda.

Ha llegado el momento del día que más ama y se siente feliz de saber que pronto Chloé estará acompañando sus sueños.

* * *

Matthew odia estar aquí. Y ni siquiera ha cumplido un día.

Iván está a su lado masticando el pan con carne de su desayuno que Elizabeta le trajo en un plato blanco de cerámica y Matthew sigue sintiendo asco por el aroma de la fritura. Él no ha probado su sándwich y sabe que hay otras chicas que tampoco lo han hecho; su mirada tranquila y vacía da un recorrido por los rostros cansados de sus compañeras, todas realmente hermosas, pero sin vitalidad. Hay de todo tipo, rubias, morenas, Matthew cree que una chica de cabello rubio ondulado y lentes es especialmente dulce y otras hablan entre sí, comentando algo que no puede entender por la rapidez.

- Come. –Iván habla de pronto, dándole un codazo, porque viene alguien. Matthew agacha la vista y sólo de reojo alcanza a ver que es el rubio que estaba junto a él ayer, Alfred.

Quita un pedazo de su pan y se lo lleva a la boca, saboreándolo.

Casi hiere y Matthew intenta mascar y tragar mientras mueve las piernas, para que luego su metabolismo funcione más rápido.

Alfred está agachado contra la silla de una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos como grises y le habla y le sonríe intentando obtener el mismo resultado en ella, pero no sirve de mucho. Después susurra suavemente Sakura mientras pasa sus dedos entre el pelo, separando las hebras y Sakura toma la leche para calentarse las manos, bebiendo de a poco.

- Es la preferida del americano –dice Iván, como despreciativo. No es que le cause celos, es que le repudia el afecto que Alfred siente por la niña, porque nadie nunca se ha preocupado así de él- Como es la menor…

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- 13, creo.

Matthew se queda callado, observando cómo Sakura niega con la cabeza y aleja con sus manos el pan, porque no quiere más.

- ¡Oh, Matthew! Olvidaba preguntártelo. ¿Quién es tu querida en este infierno? ¿Ana o Mía?

¿Para qué contestar algo que ni Matthew se atreve a aceptar? Él nunca diría que tiene una enfermedad, que sufre de anorexia, porque jamás dejó de comer con la intención de estar delgado. Eso sería una desfachatez de un tamaño exageradísimo. Él dejó de comer simplemente porque la comida era mala, porque la comida hizo que Chloé se fuese lejos.

Y Matthew no pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.

Y ahora que mira a Alfred, cómo el americano se ve tan preocupado de una niña que ni siquiera le mira a los ojos –a diferencia de Matthew, que está como pegado a la curva de su mentón-, todas las emociones golpean a fondo dentro de su cuerpecito débil. Y no quiere que se le hagan agua los ojos o volver a llorar enfrente de todos esos extraños.

Pero no puede dejarlo pasar.

Se queda observando a Alfred y a Sakura con los ojos color violetas llenos de lágrimas, envidiando la cercanía que tienen y el apoyo que Sakura recibe sin siquiera estar al tanto. Anhela en silencio alguna mano acariciando sus cabellos con lentitud y susurrando a su oído que todo está bien, porque Matthew quiere creer que realmente las cosas van a ir bien, aunque sea mentira.

Es por eso que cuando Alfred se da cuenta de que Matthew no le quita la vista de encima, deja la cuchara contra el plato que sujeta la leche y le corresponde, sintiendo pena por verle en ese estado. Matthew quiere decirle que no tenga lástima por él, que eso no vale la pena, que ya hasta a veces se acostumbra.

A nadie le importa si estás tirado en la calle, recogiendo los pedazos de algún alma rota. A nadie le importa si estás tirado en la cuneta y Matthew debería dejar el ilusionismo de lado, porque probablemente Alfred no sea la excepción.

* * *

**Canción de este capítulo:**_ For what it's worth._

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, los respondo de inmediato._ ¿Reviews?_


	3. Lázaro

**A cámara lenta**

**O**

- El gráfico de una función cuadrática es una parábola y puede tener seis posiciones. La forma en que se abre la parábola, que puede ser hacia arriba o hacia abajo, se llama concavidad. Si la parábola se abre hacia arriba, estamos hablando de que posee un mínimo. Miren, baja, baja, llega hasta una posición mínima determinada por esta curva en el gráfico y luego vuelve a subir. Eso significa en... esto –escribe en la pizarra con el plumón negro, todos fijan sus ojos en y=ax2+bx+c- que si a es mayor que cero, la parábola es positiva y tiene un mínimo, y si a es negativo, las cosas van al revés, o sea, si es menor que cero, ¿qué tendría entonces? Un máximo… ¿entienden?

No, no entiendo, Matthew piensa agarrándose la cara con la mano derecha mientras ocupa la izquierda para tomar los apuntes y anotar la fórmula que el profesor está explicando. Levanta la mirada y vuelve a colocarla en la pizarra, en los gráficos y las líneas que no comprende en absoluto y suspira con fastidio. Está tan cansado de ser uno más del montón en lo que respecta a las matemáticas.

- ¿Algún problema?

Iván pregunta al oído, susurrando suavemente. Matthew casi pega un salto, pero solo se aleja, incómodo con la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de su piel, porque el aliento del rubio es odiosamente cálido, aunque huela a trago.

- ¿No entiendes la materia?

- Nada –asume con timidez, dejando el lápiz de lado- Esto es como chino... siempre fui malo en matemáticas. Me cuestan mucho.

- Exageras, no son tan difíciles. ¿Qué promedio tienes?

- Siempre saco nueves.

- Ah, tu promedio es malísimo. –Iván exagera y dice con sarcasmo. Ésa es incluso una nota mejor que su propio promedio general cuando cursaba segundo medio.

- Pero es lo único que me baja. En todos los otros tengo arriba de 9… ah, no, menos en biología y educación física, ¡hasta en física tengo 10 de promedio!

- ¿No haces nada de ejercicio?

- No, bueno… juego al hockey.

- ¿Tienes algo que quisieras compartir con nosotros, Matthew?

El jovencito levanta los ojos e instintivamente agarra el lápiz y lo posa en el cuaderno; le ha puesto también a temblar la mano.

- No, no hagas como si estuvieses escribiendo ahora cuando he explicado la materia y tú y Iván han estado hablando sobre qué se yo.

- Le pregunté a Matthew si no entendía porque su rostro lo decía todo. No estábamos hablando de algo más, profesor. –Iván es un caballero y nadie podría negarlo. Observa con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de confianza plena en sí mismo y su razón al señor Berwald, cruzando las piernas bajo el banco, y pasando la mano disimuladamente tras la espalda de Matthew, como dándole apoyo, aunque no funcione, porque el rubio sigue pensando que los dedos de Iván no hacen más que provocar cosquillas y temblores en su médula espinal.

- Creo que estaba cuestionando a Matthew…

- Señor Berwald, Matthew acaba de llegar. Mírelo, todavía no se acostumbra, es pequeño y está asustado, ¿no debería tener usted un poco más de consideración? Le pide que ponga atención cuando sabe que son muchas más las que en este mismo momento están pensando en cómo evitar comer el almuerzo de hoy. Matthew no, él pidió mi ayuda porque siente que usted va demasiado rápido y no es muy bueno en matemáticas y yo, profesor, simplemente estoy comportándome como lo haría un buen compañero.

- ¿No que usted carecía de empatía, señor Braginski? Se lo dijo a nuestra psicóloga.

- Bueno, parece que conocer a Matthew ha vuelto las cosas un poco diferentes para mí, ¿da?

El resto del curso –son tal vez unas 10 más, no hay demasiadas chicas tampoco en esa casa- se queda mirando a Iván por sus nuevas palabras, incluso Matthew apoya su mentón en la mano para deleitarse con los rasgos rusos de Iván que le parecen atractivos y que si fuese chica, amaría por completo, temiendo que esto pueda malinterpretarse, aunque ni siquiera él lo entienda aún.

- Duerme en mi misma habitación y está como a mi cuidado. Algo debo hacer con ello, ¿no?

Y Matthew suspira despacito, botando el aire que ha estado reteniendo mientras el rubio se enfrentaba al imponente profesor. No es que esto, para él, se sienta mal e incluso, cree que debe agradecerle por tratarlo de esa manera, porque nadie más desde su llegada allí había intentado incluirlo, sin embargo, Matthew siente en sí la necesidad implacable de contestarle a Iván que no necesita sus mimos y su porte para defenderse, porque es capaz por sí mismo. Aunque tampoco es como si no le gustase, se siente bien.

No es un niño pequeño para que alguien dé cada explicación por él ni una adolescente con autoaislamiento, pero en este mismo momento se siente tan abandonado y solo, que cree poder acostumbrarse a esa mano blanca que baja por su cintura y se queda donde termina su cola si persiste a su lado con el tiempo.

* * *

Los días encerrado hacen mella pronto en Matthew, porque él no es alguien que se acostumbre a los cambios rápidamente.

Estar dando vueltas en una jaula es asfixiante y no tiene más remedio que mirar por la ventana de vez en cuando y escabullirse por la noche a jugar con los perros que guardan la salida, aunque uno haya intentado morderlo. Por lo menos tiene más adrenalina que convivir con Iván. Y no, no es que Iván se haya caído de su cielo o que crea que tiene algún defecto, de hecho, el rubio sigue siendo con quien habla por las tardes y con quien da un paseo cerca de los perales mientras le oye murmurar sobre sus sueños frustrados, pero a veces y solamente a veces, siente lástima por él y su vida y Matthew no quiere sentir lástima en esa casa por nadie. Suficiente tiene ya con estar avergonzado de sí mismo.

- Óyeme bien, Matthew. Te estoy hablando, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Deja de mirar a la ventana!

- Sí, sí, Iván… te estoy escuchando.

- Bien, eso me gusta –sonríe, levantándose de la cama.- Como sea, Elizabeta no debe tardar para llevarnos a la revisión y tengo que aconsejarte algo.

- Si te preocupa que me vaya de aquí porque no quieres quedarte solo, no te hagas problemas. La comida que me dieron ayer la vomité y fue tan asqueroso. Yo no era bulímico, pero me da rabia que ellos no entiendan. No quiero comer. ¿Qué les importa si como o no? Les van a pagar de todas maneras.

- Quiero intentar creer que tienen algo de empatía. Pero no, rechacé esos sueños hace tiempo. Ahora, a lo nuestro. Tengo botellas de agua, van a servirnos.

- ¿Para qué? –Suena ridículo. El agua le produce deseos de vomitar, siempre.

- Pon atención, pequeño. En esa revisión que supuestamente es de rutina, te van a pesar, ¿okay?

- Sí… ¿y?

- ¿Y? ¿Estás bromeando? Van a pesarte y se encontrarán con la sorpresa de que no has subido nada y que puede que hasta hayas bajado. Mira, tengo experiencia en esto, Matthew. Llevo putos cuatro años de mi vida aquí porque a mi papá no le conviene que yo exista, porque mi mamá se olvidó de mí y a mis hermanos les jode y créeme que he aprendido mucho y tengo las botellas de agua para esto. Antes de irnos, toma agua. Toma mucha agua, que te aumenta un poco el peso. No es una gran cantidad pero… algo es algo; si te ven con alguna mejoría, por lo menos van a dejar de estar sobre ti todo el tiempo.

Iván finalmente sonríe para él, con el ceño gacho. Tiene un aire melancólico, ese mismo que Matthew odia; se pone de pie para pasarle el brazo por los hombros, cariñosamente. En una semana, ese chico con los rasgos más bonitos que ha visto en su vida se ha ganado su afecto más de lo que alguna vez podría recuperar cualquier integrante de su familia.

- Me caes bien, Matthew. Y te digo esto porque te he agarrado cariño. Quiero que estés bien, que sigas con lo que desees… si tú no quieres comer, voy a ayudarte, si quieres hablarme de algo, estaré aquí. ¿Lo entiendes? Me encanta nuestra relación.

Le da un beso en la frente, a la vez que el rubio se aleja con rapidez por la vergüenza y hasta por miedo. Detesta cuando Iván comienza a hablar de esa manera, porque es como si no fuese él.

- Entonces voy a tomar agua… pero voy a odiarte si no funciona –amenaza, luciendo enojado.

- Esperaré tus agradecimientos, aunque no tienes que dármelos.

* * *

- ¡Subiste setecientos gramos! ¡Eso es casi un kilo! ¡Mira, las cosas se ponen bien!

Lily apenas sonríe, bajándose de la pesa, gira sobre su propio cuerpo para alcanzar el vestido rosado veraniego que ocupa por las tardes cuando baja el fresco. Se lo pone con mucho cuidado pero queda atascada con las mangas y Alfred le ayuda sonriendo, para luego sentarse frente a la mesa y escribir los detalles de la chica en su ficha.

- Estabas en 34 y trecientos, ahora alcanzaste los treinta y cinco. ¿Y te acuerdas de cuanto es nuestra meta? ¡Cuarenta! Falta nada, Lily. Si sigues comiendo como hasta ahora, vas a ver que en poco rato ya no vas a necesitar estar aquí. Aunque te echaré de menos…

La niña se ríe un poquito, ruborizada. La mayoría suele avergonzarse frente a Alfred y es que él les habla tan efusivamente y siempre las trata con tanto cariño, que probablemente muchas crean que es una burla.

- Y… ¿puedes llamar a la siguiente? Creo que es… ah no, es él. ¿Llama a Matthew, por favor, Lily?

El cambio de temperatura es muy notorio y el aroma a incienso, también. Y no le gusta, es asfixiante. Bueno, todo ahí es como opresivo.

- Hola, Mattie. –Oye que le saludan y voltea la cabeza. Se sonroja; por un momento olvidó que Alfred estaba ahí- Deja la ropa en la cama y sube a la pesa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaron el peso?

- Cuando llegué aquí.

- Igual ha pasado tiempo… bueno, no importa. Come on, sube. La pesa no muerde.

Matthew hubiese querido preguntarle un ¿estás seguro? Pero eso era ridículo, aun así, las consecuencias de estar parado en frente de ella eran avasalladoras, poco confortables. Al poco tiempo de estar mirándola fijamente, se encontró en una disyuntiva. Las cosas se vuelven confusas y Alfred lo nota, entonces le da ánimos desde el asiento, pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

- ¿Muy preocupado de lo que va a decir la balanza?

Y por primera vez en esos casi tres meses que Matthew había optado por dejar de comer para aliviar su propio dolor emocional, se da cuenta de que sí, de que eso es justamente lo que ocurre. De que está aterrado de lo que la pesa va a marcar, de lo que sus huesos están llevando como carga, de no ser capaz de soportar el peso de su carne y sus músculos y que la imagen que le devuelve el espejo en la pared es algo espantoso, que no quiere ver jamás.

Ha llegado a una conclusión enigmática en el correr de los segundos, que se siguen sintiendo como horas, mientras se mira al espejo.

Es horrible verse ahí de nuevo, ahora que es como si hubiese vuelto de la muerte. Es horrible verse ahí, porque está tan aburrido de ser solamente él.

Las cosas no funcionan así.

- ¿Matthew? ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Ah? –pestañea, como despertando. Mueve la cabeza unos centímetros, buscando explicaciones.

- Sube a la pesa. Sácate la ropa, que no quiero pesos extras por los zapatitos.

Al poco tiempo, el menor obedece, con las mejillas entumecidas de frío, del puro miedo de ver cuánto está pesando. En su interior, ruega a sí mismo que el truco de Iván haya servido, y que por lo menos el litro y algo de agua que tomó para aumentarse el peso se vea graficado en esa cosa extraña que Alfred mueve, tan concentrado.

- Uhm… a ver. ¿Cuánto llegaste pesando?

- 39.

- Ya. Andas en lo mismo, no has subido ni bajado. Te has mantenido. Voy a tener que decirle a Elizabeta que la comida sea más contundente….

- ¡No! ¡No le digas!

- Matthew, yo no puedo callarme eso –se ríe de la inocencia del canadiense, de vuelta al escritorio. Matthew se coloca los pantalones y la polera de algodón negra, así se ve incluso más delgado.

- Sí puedes, ponle ahí que… no sé, engordé un poco. No te cuesta nada.

- Esto no va así. No es como si tenga que poner los pesos que yo quiera. La cosa es que subas y te recuperes y dejes la anorexia, igual que tus compañeras.

- ¡Hasta cuando tengo que repetir que yo no soy anoréxico! ¡No soy anoréxico, no estoy concentrado en mi peso! ¡No me interesa!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué estabas tan preocupado de lo que te marcara la balanza? –Matthew se queda callado, mirándole fijo- ¿Te digo algo? Asumirlo es el primer paso. Dilo y ya. Eres anoréxico y necesitas ayuda, dejaste de comer por una razón y eso es lo que queremos encontrar. Entonces vamos a poder ayudarte, Matthew y todas las cosas…

- Tú no lo entenderías… ni tú, ni Elizabeta, ni nadie lo entendería. No te metas en lo que no te importa, si no vas a entenderlo, deja todo hasta aquí.

- Quiero entenderlo.

Alfred no lo entendería. Elizabeta tampoco, Matthew tiene mucha razón. Probablemente en Iván pueda encontrar algo de comprensión, pero es difícil. Cuando te sientes tan en el límite de algo, cuando las cosas van tan mal y cuando sabes que todo es tu culpa, los problemas no se solucionan de un día para otro. Es una lástima y Matthew quisiera repararlo y volver el tiempo atrás y llora todas las noches por ello, porque se sabe incapaz.

Y es en momentos como esos en los pareciera que su figura ha encontrado guarida bajo alguien como Lázaro.

* * *

Canción del capítulo: Lazarus - Placebo

Gracias por los reviews! :D


End file.
